Resturaunt Rush
Resturaunt Rush is a game published by Startquick, and is the first of the Resturaunt Rush series. Plot The storyline starts off with Tidalwave11 watching the morning new, when a report comes on about how every resturaunt in the fictional town of Yum Yum Town is slowly going out of buisness, and that once the resturaunts are closed down, will be replaced by Naughtzee Burger, courtsey of Bill Gate$. Tidalwave11, having memories of how awful the food at Naughtzee burger is coming back to him, sets off to Yum Yum Town to restore the resturaunts. ---- Level 1: Diner Drive After arriving to Yum Yum Town via taxi, Tidalwave learns that the nearest resturaunt in need is Diner J'adore on Diner Drive, run by Jessica Jonesy. After getting a quick lesson in serving, Tidalwave11 becomes the waiter of Diner J'adore temporarily. During one of the shifts, a minion of Bill Gate$ cuts off the power, plunging the diner in the dark. Despite this, Tidalwave and Jessica use the outdoor area, along with a barbeque, for a family fun barbeque day, which turns out to be a great sucsess, foiling Bill's plans. Soon the diner becomes sucessful again and no longer needs to be turned into a Naughtzee Burger, But Tidalwave then learns another resturaunt is nearly out of buisness, and heads off. ---- Level 2: Spaghetti Street Tidalwave arrive's at King Snowkinian's own Bistro, where he goes to manage at weekends, but now has to work full time due to the place slowly going out of buisness. After Tidalwave pulls off a few shifts, thins start to get problematic when another minion of Bill Gate$ opening a cell phone shop nextdoor, and has to deal with the now-chattering cellphone maniacs, while trying to ensure they don't disturb the quiet bookworms. Another power shortage occurs halfway through another shift, but Tidalwave still manages to get the customers to leave happy despite the darkness. King Snow also managed to purchase a snack rack for the bistro. The Bistro becomes popular again and Bill's plans are foiled again. Tidalwave then heads off to the next resturaunt to assist. ---- Level 3: Canteen of The Culdesac Tidalwave heads off to the culdesac of Yum Yum town, where Miss Pepperoni's Canteen is near to closing down permamently, but after a few shifts, a significant amount of regulars start coming back. During one shift, the canteen gets an unexpected by the local food critic, who was paid by Bill to go to the place and give them a bad reveiw, but the food there is so delicous and the service is great that the food critic gives the place an outstanding reveiw, much to the dismay of Gate$. Pepperoni also gets both a snack rack and a dessert rack, in case the customer feel like having something after dinner. While preparing the canteen for another shift during the early morning (3AM to be exact.) a minion of Bill puts an open sign outside the resturaunt, a early birds start coming in for breakfast, but the canteen gets through on it's shortest shift ever. The canteen become great again, and Tidalwave continues to the last resturaunt in need. ---- Level 4: Sushi Shack The final resturaunt Tidalwave heads to is Koi Den, a sushi bar ran by Kimarii, a retired Ninja. It seems age is getting to him and his bar is slowly losing sucsess. Tidalwave attepts to help out, and is suprised by the large amount of Kimarii's friends (Who are also retired ninjas.) who still come to the place. Another minion of Gate$ sneaks in one night after bar is closed and proceeds to put up notices about on Wednesday, there will be a "Fancy suit party" and that customers should only sit on chairs the same colour as what they wear. Despite the difficulty Gate$ has set up for Tidalwave and Kimarii, they make it through and the customers leave happy, including a food critic who decided to come over aswell. Kimarii gets a snack rack and dessert rack. All four resturaunts are back in buisness, but Naughtzee Burger itself has shut down, and Bil Gate$ has lost his business! Huzzah! ---- Level 5: The Revolving Resturaunt Tidalwave has fixed up the abandoned Revolving Resturaunt in Yum Yum Town, and has been turned into a luxury eatery, Bill Gate$ has also became an assistant waiter, and assists Tidalwave in his duties as a waiter. Tidalwave has also managed to get a phone to contact friends of his to help him out, including Jessica (Serving drinks, snacks, and desserts.) King Snow (Cleaning up dirty dishes.) Yalondo (Hostess) Kimarii and Pepperoni (Both in a singing duet to cheer up customers.) After the final shift is completed, Tidalwave leaves Yum Yum Town, but while in the taxi, he receives a call from Yalondo that she just booked a cruise vacation, and he's invited! Gameplay As customers start coming to the resturaunt, you drag them to the seats to seat them down, the chairs then change colour to the same as the customer sitting on it (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Purple) and if you sit a customer on a seat of the same colour as them, you'll receive bonus points, going higher each time up to 400 points until the chain is broke when a customer of a diffrent customer sits on it. When the customers are sat down, they'll read the menus for a bit and then order, go and click on their table to take their order, and then put it on the counter carousal. The chef will prepare the food and put the dish on the counter, click on the dish and then the table of the same number to serve the food. After the customers finish eating go and click on their table to give them the bill, and if they leave happy they'll tip. click on the table again to pick up the dirty dishes, and then click on the dish trolley to put them away. You can chain points by taking orders, serving food, giving bills and cleaning dishes, but the chain will break if you do certain things. You only have two flippers to hold things, except in the revolving resturaunt, in which Bill Gate$ helps out and can carry two more things. ---- A variety of objects can also be used to help you out during a shift: *'Drink Station': Every now and again, the drink station will dispense drinks to serve to one table of customer to increase their happiness. *'Podium': Introduced in Spaghetti Street, the podium can be used every now again to keep customers in line happy. *'Snack Rack': If you have a snack rack, seated customer will constantly ask for snacks, and you have to give them snack quickly or they'll forget about it and lose happiness. Giving out snacks can be chained. *'Dessert Rack': If you have a dessert rack, then if customers are happy enough after eating their meal, they'll order dessert which will land you bonus points. Giving out desserts can be chained. *'High Chair': Families will always come with a chick, and they will ALWAYS cry, causing noise until you give them a highchair. After that they will only cry if the family loses happiness. *'Mop': If a family causes a spill, you need a mop to clean it up. Cleaning spills can be chained. *'Phone': Featured in The Revolving Resturaunt, you can use the phone to call someone to help you out. You should also make note of the customer's happiness meter, as if it empties, they leave and it costs you points. Having to wait makes them lose unhappiness, and some customers will lose happiness if they hear noise, but food critics and Dorkugese will lose even more unhappiness from noise. ---- There are a variety of customer types: *'Normal Penguin': As the name suggests, a normal penguin. They have average patience, order and eat at an average pace, tip average and dislikes noise. *'Family': Families are introduced in one of the shifts of Diner Drive. Consisting of a father, mother, chick and child, if you don't get the baby a high chair, it'll consantly cry and annoy most customer types. They wait averagely, order and eat at an average pace, and tips average. They don't mind noise. *'Businesspenguin': Buisnesspenguins are introduced in one of the last shifts of Diner Drive. They're impatient, orders and eats fast, tips high, and dislikes noise. *'Dorkugese': These famous nerds are introduced in Spaghetti Street. They're very patient, order and eat at a slow pace, tip high and really hates noise. *'Lichenblossomese Nerd': Introduced halfway through Spaghetti Street, Lichenblossomese Nerds are impatient, order slowly, eat at a normal pace, tips high and don't mind noise. They always come in groups of six. They also make noise because they consantly discuss how awesome Marvin the Hacker is, among other things. *'Lifegaurds': Introduced in Canteen of the Culdesac. Lifeguards are patient, eat and order at a fast pace, tip low, don't mind noise and never orders dessert. Retired Ninja: Introduced in Sushi Shack. They're patient, order and eat at an average pace, tip low, and don't mind nosie and always order dessert. First-Time Customer: Introduced halfway through Sushi Shack, they always comes in a group of two, they're impatient, orders and eats at an average pace, tips low and never orders dessert. They don't mind noise. Food Critic: She always comes alone, doesn't have an assigned colour, is impatient, orders and eats at an average pace, tips extremely high and always orders dessert. They REALLY hate noise. *'Walruses': Introduced in the Revolving Restaurant, they always come in a group of twelve, wait paitiently, eat and order super quickly, and never order dessert. They also love to make noise, and constantly scream things like "EXPECT SEALS" or "FOR THE LULZ". Walruses are extremely annoying to all customer types and must be removed before happiness plummets. They eat and order so fast that the player can get them out very quicly if done right. There is always one Walrus set per ten shifts. There are ten shifts every level, each one has a goal you have to reach by gaining points. If you get finish the goal, you can try for expert score, which is higher then the normal goal. If you get an expert score on all the shifts of one level, you get a secret level, and if you get all 5 secret levels and get expert score on them, you get the sixth secret level. ---- Secret level 1: Dining at Dorkugal: The first secret level takes place in Dorkugal, and the customers are groups of Dorkugese, Walruses, Buisnesspenguins and first time customers that have the behaviour of buisnesspenguins. There are no helpful items except for the phone. Secret Level 2: Boat Bistro: The second secret level takes place on a boat, and the main thing is that the boat constantly shakes, causing all tables with customers to spill their drinks, causing a mess that requires the mop. There's a snack rack and phone available. Walruses never appear here. Secret Level 3: Dinner and a Show: The thrid secret level takes place near a rock concert, and the main facot is that the performing band will cause a racket at times, causing large amounts of noise on nearly every table. The only tables that are safe are the ones with red wood, while the blue ones aren't. You get a snack rack and a dessert rack. The groups appearing almost entirely consist of Walruses. Secret Level 4: Dinner Duel: The fourth secret level has you against a Computer controlled waiter, you and the waiter get 3 table each, and you can only seat customers on your own table. The goal is to get 100 more points that the opponent at the end of the level, and the expert score is to get 1000 points more. The area takes place in Sushi Shack, and you have a snack rack, dessert rack, podium and a drink dispenser. Secret Level 5: Eastshield Eatery: The fifth secret level takes place in at Tidalwave's place of work (why he's still a waiter we don't know). The main thing to make note of is the large amount of food critics that will come during the shift and the one set of Walruses that come in near the middle. You have a snack pack, dessert pack, phone and podium, along with a drink dispenser. Secret Level 6: Shake it up!: After getting expert score on every secret level, you unlock the sixth secret level. It takes place at The Revolving Resturaunt, and the customers will consist of all the customer types from the game (except food critics and families). You have all available objects. Lastly, players will often get an option to choose a decoration for the resturaunt they're playing in story mode. For example, at the beginning of Shift Two on Sushi Shack, Players will be given a choice of three outdoor decorations: a Card-Jitsu mat, a Sensei pillow, or a small fountain. Online Play Player can choose to connect to the internet while playing the game. If they choose to go online, they can create and customise their own waiter, create their own resturaunt with over 2,000 choices of decoration, go on the online shop to purchase stuff for the game such as cltohing for their avatar, decorations for their diners, and customer customisation options. The main thing about online play though is that players can do matches in which they eiter have to earn more than the other, or work together until they run out of stars from losing customers. To make a match, choose the create match button in the online chat room and select a resturaunt of choice, wether it be Diner Drive, or your own custom diner. After that you'll need to wait until another player clicks the join button, and that's when you can begin the game. Matches can have either assigned tables or free for all. If there are assigned table, players can only seat customers on their own tables. Free for all allows players to seat customers on any table they like. ---- There are 10 diffrent match types you can choose from: *'Grab That Table': This is a competitive, assigned tables match. The main factor is the grey table that both players can seat customer on. There is a podium and drink dispenser. *'Lunch Crowd': This is a cooperative, assigned tables match, while there is a grey table there, the mass majority of customers are buisnesspenguins and Lichenblossomese Nerds, mixed in with Dorkugese, that can make things a bit harder. There is a dessert rack and drink dispesner. *'Breakfast Bunch': This a competitive, free for all match. The mass majority of customers are Walruses and Lifegaurds, plus a uniqe group which consists to two mothers and two chicks which require two high chairs. There is a snack rack and a drink dispenser. *'Critic's Time to Shine': This is a cooperative, free for all match. While it may seem that the entire amount of customer are food critics, there are some Lichenblossomese Nerds sneaked in, making it harder. There is a snack rack, dessert rack, drink dispenser and a podium. *'Sleepy Chefs': This is a cooperative, assigned table match. The chef is now cooking food at a really slow pace, and all the customers are impatient. There is a drink diespesner and a dessert rack. *'Blackout': This is a competitive, free for all match, through the enitre match the lights will be off. There is a drink dispesner and a dessert rack. Shake It Up II: This is a cooperative, free for all match. It's an easier version of the sixth secret level. There is a podium and a drink dispenser. Out of Everything: This is a competitive, assigned tables match. There are no drink dispesners, snack racks, or desserts racks, and all the customer are impatient, and some noisy. A few Walruses appear. Woke up drowsy: This is a cooperative, assigned tables match. The players will move at a slow pace. There is a podium, drink dispenser and dessert rack. Trivia * This is a parody of Diner Dash. * One of the families that come in the level "Sushi Shack", is the royal family of Zurich, and the only family who needs two highchairs. Only Jessica will cry, but Bellina will just throw a screaming tantrum. * For some strange reason, there is a removed customer type known as the Cellphone Maniac that seems to be mentioned several times. Notable mentions is a penguin with a cellphone in one of the PC wallpapers, and some actual sprites of him found deep in the game files. Recently Startquick has announced the Cellphone maniac to be appearing in the next resturaunt rush game. * Startquick also said walruses will not be appearing in the next game, due to the fact they received several insults from the real walruses, for some reason. Category:Games